IF ONLY OS
by AlakhasamJackass
Summary: Si seulement Kate Beckett avait dit à Richard Castle qu'elle se souvenait de tout, que ce serait-il passé ? 4x01


_**If only.**_

_Si seulement Kate Beckett avait dit à Richard Castle qu'elle avait tout entendu, que ce serait-il passé ?_

Il était neuf heures du matin quand Katherine Beckett se réveilla, son petit-ami Josh Davidson se trouvait à côté d'elle, il avait sa main dans la sienne, ses doigts entremêlaient avec les siens. C'était un vrai couple, mais ça n'allait pas durer très longtemps, Kate le savait. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des paroles de son meilleur ami, de son coéquipier, de son partenaire "_I love you. I love you Kate_". Elle avait entendu, seulement elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait fait semblant d'oublier. Et si quand il viendrait, elle faisait semblant ? Et si elle se voilait la face. Des "et si" et encore des "et si". Royce ne serait pas fière d'elle, elle aimait Richard Castle, et Richard Castle l'aimait alors pourquoi ils ne se trouvaient pas ? Tout simplement car Kate Beckett n'était pas prête et qu'elle faisait passer son travail avant ses sentiments. Et si aujourd'hui cela changeait ? Et si aujourd'hui, elle décidait de déclarer enfin son amour à son partenaire. Et si elle rompait avec son "petit-ami", et si elle sortait avec Richard Castle. Encore des "et si", mais maintenant il fallait des faits. _No more if only_. Elle devait se décider, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle allait parler à son petit-ami, qui allait devenir son ex petit-ami, elle le devait.

- « Josh »

- « Oui mon cœur »

Elle ne supportait qu'il l'appelle « mon cœur », non elle n'était pas son cœur, car si elle l'était alors il allait mourir dans quelques minutes car elle allait rompre avec lui.

- « Je sais pas comment te dire »

- « Me dire quoi mon cœur ? »

- « Arrêtes de m'appeler mon cœur ! Je suis pas ton cœur, je ne suis rien avec toi »

- « Comment ça, je comprends pas où tu veux en venir »

- « C'est fini Josh »

- « Tu me dis ça maintenant alors qu'il y a quelques jours je t'ai sauvé la vie ! »

- « Non, tu ne m'as pas sauvé, c'est Castle qui m'a sauvé »

- « Encore lui, encore et toujours lui »

- « Quoi encore et toujours lui ? »

- « Mais Kate bordel ! Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe entre nous est à cause de lui ! A cause de lui nous sommes en train de rompre »

- « Je ne suis pas en train de rompre à cause de Castle »

- « Menteuse ! »

- « Comment tu peux dire ça, tu m'exaspères Josh ! »

- « Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! C'est toi qui est exaspérante Kate ! Tu es folles de lui depuis que tu l'as rencontré et tu te caches derrière des relations avec des hommes que tu n'aimes pas ! »

- « Sors de ma chambre Josh, sors de ma vie ! Je veux plus te voir ! »

- « Je crois que de doute façon, je n'ai jamais fait parti de ta vie »

Il était parti, définitivement. Elle pleurait, elle ne l'aimait pas mais ça l'avait bouleversé. Elle n'avait plus personne, sauf lui. Lui qui comprenait tout, il avait comprit son stratagème, il l'avait comprise dès le début, il avait lu en elle comme personne ne l'avait fait. Il s'était initié dans sa vie, et il n'en sortait plus. Il l'exaspérait mais elle s'était habituée. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait alors pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Elle le savait, c'était à cause d'elle que tout était compliqué, elle n'arrivait pas à faire la paix avec le meurtre de sa mère et tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle ne pouvait pas avoir la relation qu'elle voulait avec Richard Castle. Elle s'en fichait des journaux, des journalistes, des photographes, même si ça rendrait son travail plus compliqué, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est être avec lui, elle voulait lui déclarer ses sentiments, vivre leur amour au grand jour et au jour le jour.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de l'appeler, qu'il vienne la voir à l'hôpital car il n'était toujours pas venu, tout le monde sauf lui. Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Alexis, Martha, son père mais pas lui. Elle était déçue mais elle savait qu'il viendrait un jour, alors pourquoi pas avancer le un jour à aujourd'hui ? Ryan lui avait dit qu'il passait ses journées au poste à chercher le sniper, à chercher les meurtriers de sa mère mais il ne trouvait pas d'indices. Alors il continuait à chercher, mais c'était peine perdue pour l'instant. Elle prit son Iphone et composa son numéro de tête, à force de l'appeler presque tous les matins, elle le connaissait par cœur depuis plus d'un an. Après deux sonneries, il décrocha.

- « Castle »

« Hey Castle »

« Kate ? »

« Oui, vous, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui oui et … toi ? »

Il avait laissé un blanc, comme si il était surpris qu'elle le tutoie, à vrai dire c'était la première fois depuis trois ans qu'elle le tutoyait, de quoi être surprit.

« Oui ça va mieux, est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler ? »

« Je t'écoutes »

« Face à face »

« Oui bien sûr, tu es toujours à l'hôpital ? »

« Oui, encore deux jours à tenir »

« Très bien, j'arrive dans trente minutes »

« Ok, à toute à l'heure alors »

« A toute à l'heure »

Elle semblait ravie, il allait venir la voir. Enfin se dit-elle. Mais elle devait se préparer, pas physiquement mais psychologiquement, elle allait devoir lui avouer ses sentiments et elle savait que ça serait difficile mais qu'elle y arriverait avec du temps et de la patience, quelques secondes suffisaient. Elle était prête maintenant, mais face à lui serait-elle prête ? Elle ne le savait pas, et elle commençait à en douter. Et si elle avait fait une bêtise ? Et si en réalité elle n'était pas prête ? Et si elle n'était pas prête à faire la une des journaux people ? Encore des « et si », mais où sont les actes ? Il y en a eu deux, mais il en manque plusieurs. Le premier a été de rompre avec Josh, le second appeler Richard Castle. Les deux principaux restant étaient d'avouer à Richard Castle qu'elle l'aime et le deuxième étant réussir à vivre cette relation au grand jour. Allait-elle survivre à la vie de célébrité ? Allait-elle vivre toute sa vie avec lui ? Allait-elle se marier avec lui ? Allait-elle avoir des enfants avec lui ? Elle ne savait pas, et elle se posait en ce moment les mêmes questions.

Trente minutes après avoir raccroché avec lui, il se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre. Il était stressé malgré son apparence d'homme détenu. De quoi avait-il peur ? Savait-il ce qu'il l'attendait d'ici quelques minutes ? Appréhendait-il ce « rendez-vous » face au propos qu'il a dit la semaine précédente ? Se souvenait-elle de sa déclaration ? Voilà pourquoi il était stressé. Il ne savait rien, il n'était au courant de rien. Il toqua trois petits coups sur la porte en bois blanc.

- « Entrez ! »

- « Salut ! »

- « Hey Castle ! Je suis contente de te voir »

- « Moi aussi »

- « Je dois avoir une tête affreuse, tu me dévisages »

- « Ah non, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour »

- « Je suis bien là. Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais » elle désigna la chaise en bois brut, recouverte d'un cuir rouge. Elle s'était assise dessus la veille, et il était très confortable.

- « Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? »

- « Josh et moi on a rompu »

- « Qui ? »

- « Moi »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Je ne l'aimais pas »

- « Je te l'avais dit »

- « Écoutes moi s'il-te-plait »

- « Je me tais »

- « Je... J'ai rompu car... » elle fut interrompu par le médecin qui venait voir sa cicatrice. Elle semblait déçue.

- « Mademoiselle Beckett ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Comment allez-vous ? »

« J'irais bien quand je cesserai d'être interrompu lors de mes déclarations » pensa t-elle

- « Je vais bien merci »

Le médecin vérifia ses constantes, ainsi que sa cicatrice et s'en alla.

- « Kate... »

- « Non, laisses moi parler »

- « D'accord »

- « Jemesouviensdetadéclaration »

- « Quoi ? Tu peux parler moins vite, j'ai rien compris »

- « Je me souviens de ta déclaration mais... »

- « Ce n'est pas réciproque »

- « Je t'avais dis de me laisser parler. Enfin bref, je me souviens de ta déclaration et moi aussi seulement j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y habituer »

- « Je comprends, je peux quand même faire ça ? »

Avant même qu'elle puisse répondre, il l'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser fut leur premier en temps que couple. Il était court, et très tendre, digne d'un vrai gentleman.

- « Oui tu peux le faire. Tu peux le faire autant que tu veux »

- « Autant que je veux ? »

- « Faut pas exagérer non plus »

Il fit une moue d'un enfant triste, ce qui fit littéralement craquer notre chère détective Kate Beckett du 12th district. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, encore une fois, une autre et encore une autre fois. Il ne pouvait plus se séparer de ses lèvres, il en était littéralement accroc. Il se demandait en ce moment comment il avait pu résister trois ans, il ne comprenait pas. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle se demandait la même chose en même temps : **Comment avaient-ils pu résister trois ans ?**


End file.
